Callen's birthday gift
by ilse23
Summary: a one shot story for Callen's birthday. sequel to Caution! Low flying bats and Hidden Feelings. Third story in the Nallen series. MY 50TH STORY!
**A/N: A new one shot story for Callen's birthday. It's a sequel to Caution! Low flying bats and Hidden Feelings. Happy birthday Grisha Callen. Hope you enjoy this story.**

 **I don't own NCISLA or the characters. I just own my OC's.**

* * *

Today was Callen's birthday. It was on a Friday so Callen did have to go to work. Callen and Nell woke up early when Maeve jumped onto their bed.

"Daddy biwtday!" Maeve squealed as she jumped onto the bed. She crawled up to Callen and sat on his lap. "Happy biwtday daddy."

"Thank you sweetie," Callen replied still half asleep and gave Maeve a kiss.

Callen glanced over at his clock. It was 7am. Callen pulled Maeve down and put her next to him on the bed, between him and Nell.

"Did you have a nice sleep sweetie?"

"Yes daddy."

"That's good. Why don't you get some more sleep here with mommy. You don't have to go to school today."

"I no sweep anymore."

"But mommy does so cuddle up to mommy. I'm sure she loves that."

"I cuddle wis daddy," Maeve spoke and crawled closer to Callen.

"I want that too sweetie but daddy has to go to work."

"Daddy no wok on biwtday."

"Daddy has too sweetie but daddy will be home later today."

"I give daddy pwesent then?"

"Yes you can give me your present then."

"Okay. Now go get some sleep with mommy." Callen gave Maeve a kiss.

Maeve crawled over to Nell and Nell wrapped her arms around Maeve.

"I'll see you later honey," Callen spoke and gave Nell a kiss.

"See you honey, be careful."

"Always."

Callen gave his girls one more kiss before he got out and got dressed. He grabbed some breakfast and coffee and headed to work. It was still early when he arrived at work but he wanted to get a workout done. He went to the locker room and changed his clothes. He grabbed a towel and a water bottle and went to the bikes.

Just past 8am Sam walked into the gym.

"Morning G, happy birthday."

"Morning Sam, thanks."

"You're here early on your birthday."

"Yeah Maeve woke me up already and I wanted to get a workout in before work started."

"How's Maeve doing? Is she going to school yet?"

"No not yet. In August and September she can go for a few practice days and then after her birthday in September she can go to kindergarten."

"Ah yes, I remember when my kids were so young. They are so fun at that age."

"Yeah she is. Except lately it's mostly, 'I wanna do myself'."

"Oh yes Kam had that phase too."

"It's good that she wants to do things herself but some things she still can't do on her own and it takes so much more time."

"Oh yes I know."

"The other day when I was talking to her she said she wanted a baby brother or sister. She wanted that cus a kid in her class just had a little baby sibling. That kinda caught me off guard. Nell and I haven't really talked about another baby yet."

"Well, it's not any of my business, but Maeve's almost four now, she's not a baby anymore."

"Yeah I know. It's just caught me off guard. I would be happy with another kid but we've never really talked about it."

"Well maybe you should talk to Nell about that then."

"Yeah I will."

When Callen was finished with the bike he joined Sam on the mat and they sparred.

….

Nell took Maeve to the mall to get the last things for Callen's party tonight. Nell took Maeve to the clothing store to get a birthday outfit for her. Nell picked out a dress for Maeve, the top was pink with some pink roses on it in lace and the bottom was zigzag design in different colors with a denim jacket over it. For herself she bought a red dress with small white flowers on it and at the hem the dress had a few different color stripes with each a different design on it. For Callen she bought a blue button down shirt and a pair of dress jeans. She bought Callen's present and went to the grocery store before going back home. After lunch Nell made Callen's birthday cake. Maeve wanted to help so Nell gave Maeve some things she could do.

Around 2pm Nell and Maeve went to get Nell's parents from the airport. They were coming over for the weekend and for Callen's birthday.

"Who do you see there Maeve?" Nell asked when she spotted her parents.

Maeve looked to the doors and saw Miranda and Kevin there.

"Gwandma! Gwandpa!" Maeve squealed and ran up to them.

"Hey sweetie, there's my little Maeve," Miranda spoke as she bent down to give Maeve a hug.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Nell greeted her parents.

"Hey sweetie," Miranda and Kevin greeted Nell back.

They took their bags and went to the car. Miranda sat in the backseat with Maeve while Kevin sat in the passenger seat.

"Is Greg still at work?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah he is. He should be home around five I think."

Nell took her parents to the house and they just spend the afternoon together. Maeve loved having her grandparents here.

It was just after 5pm when Callen walked into the house.

"Daddy!" Maeve squealed when she saw Callen and ran up to him.

"Hey sweetie," Callen spoke as he picked her up and gave her kiss. "Did you have a nice day with mommy, grandpa and grandma?"

"Yes I did daddy. Can I give you pwesent now?"

"Yes go get it."

Callen put Maeve down on the ground and Maeve walked upstairs to get her present.

"Hey Greg," Miranda greeted him. "Happy birthday." Miranda shook his hand and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you mom."

"Happy birthday Greg," Kevin said as he shook Callen's hand.

"Thanks dad. Where's Nell?"

"She's in the kitchen making dinner."

Callen walked into the kitchen where Nell was preparing dinner.

"Hey honey," Callen greeted his wife.

"Hey babe."

Callen walked up to Nell and gave her a kiss. "Hmmm, it smells delicious already."

"It'll be done in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

"How was your day?"

"Good, we got a case but we managed to solve it pretty quickly."

"That's good."

"How about yours?"

"Maeve and I went to do some shopping and we made preparations for you party tonight and we just spend some time with my parents."

"That's good."

"Daddy!" Maeve called when she came down the stairs and didn't see Callen.

"Gotta go. Maeve got her present."

Callen walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch and pulled Maeve onto his lap. Nell stood in the doorway and watched the two. She loved moments like this. Callen was just such an amazing dad and Maeve absolutely loved him.

"Happy biwtday daddy," Maeve told Callen.

"Thank you sweetie. Did you make this yourself?"

"Yes daddy."

Callen started taking the paper off. It revealed a painted picture. On the picture was some artwork and two of Maeve's hand and on the top of the painting Nell had written: best daddy, hands down.

"Aww thank you Maeve, daddy loves it. It's beautiful." A big smile appeared on Maeve's face as Callen said that. "Thank you sweetie." Callen gave Maeve a kiss. "Look mommy." Callen showed it to Nell.

"Yes Maeve, daddy is right, it's beautiful."

"Daddy will take it with him to work, is that okay?"

"Yes daddy," Maeve replied with a smile.

Nell grabbed the camera and took a picture of Maeve and Callen with Maeve's present. After that Callen went to set the table and they had dinner. After dinner the family went to get dressed for the birthday party. Callen helped Maeve get dressed.

"Is dwess pwetty daddy?"

"Yes it's very pretty. You're my little princess."

Callen did Maeve hair before taking her downstairs. A little later the rest of the team arrived. They all had a lovely evening. Around 8pm Miranda took Maeve upstairs since she had fallen asleep on her lap. The adults enjoyed the rest of the evening. Sam and Michelle took Kamran home around 10pm and the others left not long after except for Miranda and Kevin, they stayed at the house in the guestroom.

"Goodnight," Miranda spoke after they were done cleaning.

"Goodnight," Nell and Callen responded.

Callen and Nell locked up and went upstairs as well. Callen went to check on Maeve before going to the bedroom. Once they were both in bed Nell pulled a present out of her nightstand and handed it to Callen.

"Happy birthday G."

"Thank you Nell." Callen leaned over to give Nell a kiss and took the gift.

Callen opened the gift and looked at the first thing he saw. The first thing he saw was some sort of picture frame with an ultrasound picture in it and the word daddy on the frame. Callen looked at Nell and she smiled at him.

"Are you…?" Callen asked.

"Yes G, I am pregnant."

Callen couldn't believe it. His wife was pregnant again! He had talked to Sam this morning about Maeve wanting a baby brother or sister and that he and Nell hadn't really talked about having another baby but now his wife pregnant with their second baby. Callen looked at the ultrasound picture. There was another baby on the way, he and Nell were having another baby.

Nell watched as Callen kept quiet. She wondered if he liked it or not.

"G? Do you like it?"

"Huh?" Callen responded and looked at his wife. "Yeah, sorry, yeah of course I like it, I love it. It's amazing." Callen leaned over to Nell and gave her a kiss. "It's amazing."

"I know we haven't really talked about another baby yet and I wasn't expecting it."

"It's okay Nell. It's really amazing. I love it. I'm happy to have another baby with you."

"Me too," Nell replied with a smile.

Callen put the picture frame on his nightstand and looked at the other things in the package. There was a white bib with purple edges and two birds and the text I love my daddy, a pair of white slippers with the text I love daddy with the love part as a heart and a pacifier with the same text.

"Aww Nell, these are too cute. This is really the best gift ever."

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure what you would think of it when I found out."

Callen placed the gifts on the ground next to the bed. "I love it Nell. I'm always happy to have another baby with you. I know we haven't really talked about it but I'm really happy about it. You know Maeve told me the other day, I was talking to her about school and such, that she wanted a baby brother or sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she told me that and I wasn't sure what the tell her."

"What did you tell her?"

"Well, I said that I couldn't make any promises but I would see what I could do."

"I wonder what brought that on."

"I asked her that, she told me that a classmate of hers had gotten a baby sister recently and she wondered if she would get one too."

"So I bet she's gonna be happy then when we tell her," Nell spoke with a smile.

"Yeah I think she will be. Are you happy about it too?"

"Of course I am G. Of course."

"That's good, that's good."

Callen kissed Nell and pulled her down on the bed so that they were both lying on their sides. Callen wrapped his arms around Nell and pulled her closer.

"I love you Nell," Callen whispered as he released her lips.

"I love you too G."

Callen kissed her again and hooked her leg over his hip. Nell moaned into the kiss as Callen pressed against her.

"G," Nell stammered as Callen started to kiss her neck. "My parents are down the hall."

"So just have to be quiet," Callen smirked against her skin.

"G, we can't do it, they might hear us."

Callen lifted his head up and looked in her eyes. "Nell honey, you just told me that you're pregnant and it's my birthday so I wanna make love to my wife. We just have to be quiet."

"I don't think I can."

"Oh yes you can and if not I will just kiss you or something."

"At least lock the door."

"Okay."

Callen got up from the bed and quickly locked the door before going back to the bed. He lay down on top of Nell and kissed her again as his hands went underneath her nightgown. Nell moaned against his lips as she felt his hands on her bare skin. Callen momentarily stopped kissing Nell to remove her nightgown. He moved his lips down to her neck and continued his way down her body. Nell moaned when Callen reached her breasts.

"Shhh," Callen spoke as he looked up from underneath the covers.

Nell tried to be quiet as Callen went back to kissing her but it was hard. This man was just way too good at pleasuring her and with her pregnancy hormones it felt so good. Nell pulled Callen's pillow over her head when Callen started pleasuring her where she wanted it the most. When she had finished Callen crawled up her body and removed the pillow from her face.

"You good Nell?"

"Yeah amazing. But please can you make love to me now?"

"Of course."

Callen removed his boxers and kissed her as he pushed inside of her. They made love for a while before falling asleep. The next morning Callen woke up and saw Nell still asleep next to him. He smiled when he saw the picture standing on his nightstand. His wife was really pregnant with their second baby and he loved it.

* * *

 **The end. hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and reviewing**


End file.
